Evolución
by Alecrin
Summary: Muchos pensaron que Draco Malfoy jamás dejaría de ser el mocoso cobarde, arrogante y malcriado que solo pensaba en sí mismo. Pero en la batalla de Hogwarts sucedió algo que le cambió para siempre.


**Evolución**

Según la psicología evolutiva muggle, los humanos alcanzan el total desarrollo de su empatía, aproximadamente, entre los diez y doce años.

A Draco Malfoy le llevó casi dieciocho.

A pesar de los chantajes, el miedo y la presión a los que se vio sometido durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts, después de que el Señor Tenebroso,a quien había jurado obediencia, grabase a fuego la Marca Oscura en su antebrazo izquierdo y le asignase la peligrosa misión de asesinar a Dumbledore; a pesar de las humillaciones y torturas sufridas el año siguiente, cuando ese mismo Señor Tenebroso estaba ya en su apogeo y se suponía que las cosas deberían ir para ellos mejor que nunca —aunque resultó precisamente todo lo contrario— a pesar de todas esas difíciles experiencias, Draco no supo con exactitud como era la sensación de meterse en la piel de otra persona hasta el día de la batalla final en Hogwarts.

Lo más extraño, fue que la persona con la que logró empatizar era precisamente una de las que más había odiado y aborrecido a lo largo de su vida.

Nunca logró entender la absurda temeridad de Potter. Desde su punto de vista, todo se reducía a un desmedido afán de notoriedad, pero lo cierto es que cuando al fin se vió envuelto en una situación realmente peligrosa, una de esas de las que difícilmente se sale con vida, que la gente normal evita a toda costa y en las que Potter solía involucrarse por voluntad propia con tanta frecuencia, quien le diría que solo entonces saldría a relucir cierta faceta que nunca creyó tener.

Cuando se vio cercado por el fuego renunció al intento de salvarse a sí mismo y se echó a Goyle a la espalda, literalmente, aunque le doblaba en tamaño y apenas si podía con tanto peso, y aun sabiendo lo mucho que eso reduciría sus propias posibilidades. En realidad ni siquiera lo pensó, actuó por instinto, sintiendo que nunca podría vivir consigo mismo si escapaba de allí dejando tras él a un Goyle inconsciente. Cuánto había despreciado a Potter por conductas como esa ¡Y ahora era él quien lo hacía! Había tanta ironía en ello que solo el terror que sentía le impidió estallar en una risa histérica. Él nunca había destacado por su valor pero arriesgó su propio pellejo intentando salvar a Goyle, un amigo al que difícilmente se le pudo dar tal nombre y que en los últimos tiempos apenas si se le podía considerar un aliado, y por quien, sin embargo, estuvo dispuesto a jugarse la vida.

Tal y como Potter lo hizo minutos después, cuando contra todo pronóstico se acercó a ellos para sacarles de allí volando en lugar de abandonarlos a su suerte.

Terminaron todos mezclados en el pasillo, sin orden ni concierto, como si ya no fuesen enemigos. Se sentía exhausto, chamuscado y pensó que seguiría tosiendo hasta que los pulmones se le salieran por la boca. Todavía jadeaba cuando echó en falta a Crabbe. Al desatarse el fuego él fue el primero en huir, tomándoles a todos la delantera ¿De verdad era posible que se hubiera quedado ahí dentro? Le llamó con voz estrangulada. Tal vez había sido el primero en salir, seguramente estaba todavía muy cerca y si le escuchaba aparecería doblando el recodo, con su actitud prepotente y sin aceptar la responsabilidad sobre el desastre que había causado… Pero vivo, y a salvo. Una parte de él deseaba creerlo así, hasta que Potter mató la esperanza declarándole muerto con una frialdad de la que no le creía capaz y que cortó su reacción en seco.

Fue como una bofetada cruzándole la cara.

Draco no protestó pero le miró sintiendo renacer un odio visceral y profundo. La actitud de Potter, su lenguaje corporal… todo en él parecía reclamarle a gritos que cerrase el pico y no intentara representar la falsa tragedia del amigo desolado por la muerte de un compañero. En parte tenía razón. Se alegraba de estar vivo y de no ser él quien se hubiera quedado dentro. Fue Crabbe quien conjuró ese estúpido hechizo, se había buscado su propia suerte y al hacerlo los había puesto en peligro a todos, de modo que si alguien debía perecer en aquel infierno lo más justo es que fuese él. Pero igualmente algo se rebeló en el interior de Draco ¿Acaso creía _San Potter_ que era tan especial que solo él podía sufrir pérdidas dolorosas y traumáticas? O quizás pensaba que esa era alguna clase de exclusiva potestad de los Gryffindor… ¿Acaso alguien como él no tenía derecho a lamentar la ausencia de uno de los suyos?

Potter estaba prácticamente exigiéndole que no fingiese sentir la angustia de un Gryffindor ante un compañero caído, sin darse cuenta de que con su conducta estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero al revés, al intentar mostrar la indiferencia propia de un Slytherin.

Falso. Hipócrita. Impostor.

No importaba las cosas que hubiera visto, nadie podía ser del todo insensible al horror que se había desatado ahí dentro.

Los roles invertidos. El Gryffindor fingiendo como un Slytherin, y el Slytherin sintiéndose como un Gryffindor.

Otra ironía.

¿Qué opinaría Potter al respecto?

Pero antes de que pudiera hacérselo notar, el trío desapareció. Seguramente tenían asuntos mucho más importantes y graves a los que atender que ocuparse de dos Slytherin desarmados y heridos. Probablemente había otras personas a las que salvar y Potter consideraría que ya había malgastado con ellos una dosis considerable de su heroicidad.

A esas alturas algunos de los combatientes habían irrumpido en el pasillo y sin pretenderlo Draco se encontró inmerso en medio de la batalla. A su lado Goyle no mostraba síntomas de recuperar la consciencia. Como pudo le tomó por las axilas y lo arrastró fuera del pasillo, buscando un lugar seguro en el que ponerle a salvo. Una enorme explosión sacudió todo el castillo y la honda expansiva casi le tiró al suelo. Tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes pero no podía cargar con Goyle por todo Hogwarts, así que le empujó hasta encajarle en el hueco detrás de una estatua y luego intentó ocultarse en el pequeño espacio que quedaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Greg recuperó el sentido. Estaba desorientado y lo primero que acertó a preguntar fue dónde se había metido Vincent. Sin entrar en detalles le relató lo que había pasado, el Fuego Maligno y que Crabbe había quedado atrapado por su propio hechizo. En contra de lo que esperaba, Goyle no hizo preguntas ni cuestionó su versión. Simplemente rompió a llorar en silencio.

Draco nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Potter, Weasley y Granger siempre habían sido un trío y la gente tendía a pensar en Goyle, Crabbe y él mismo como su antítesis, el trío contrario. Sin embargo, eso no era totalmente cierto. Crabbe y Goyle le seguían porque entre los dos no llegaban a juntar ni medio cerebro, pero la verdad es que Draco nunca los había considerado iguales, ni verdaderos amigos. La relación que mantenía con ellos era fría y despótica y no pasaba del simple aprecio. Sin embargo Crabbe y Goyle sí estaban unidos. El llanto de Greg lo demostraba. Lloraba a lágrima viva mientras él no había vertido ni una sola. En realidad no era bueno para estas cosas y ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer para consolarle. Le dio un par de rápidas palmaditas en el hombro y luego lo instó a ponerse en movimiento. Permanecer en el castillo era muy peligroso, tenían que salir de allí y reunirse con los demás cuanto antes.

Goyle asintió, se limpió la cara en el pedazo de manga que todavía conservaba su chamuscada túnica y le siguió sin dejar de llorar. Caminaba como un autómata y Draco tenía que guiarle casi como a un bebé. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para recuperarse del trauma que acababa de sufrir y ya se veía obligado a cuidar de otra persona y a buscar la forma de sobrevivir sin varita en medio de una batalla en la que no contaba con la simpatía de ninguno de los dos bandos.

Y milagrosamente, lo consiguió.

Desde entonces, y pesar de aquel momento vivido en el pasillo, nunca volvió a despreciar a Potter. No es que se convirtiese en su persona favorita del mundo pero al menos en privado tuvo que reconocer que era alguien digno de respeto, y no solo porque le hubiese salvado la vida. Aquel día Draco aprendió muchas cosas. Podría decirse que una parte de él murió calcinada en aquella sala, junto con Crabbe, y el Draco Malfoy que emergió de aquel infierno era en cierto modo como un fénix renacido de sus cenizas.

Más maduro. Más evolucionado. Mejor.

Crabbe estaba muerto, pero había conseguido salvar a Goyle y eso tenía que ser a la fuerza algo bueno.

Muy en el fondo quizás Potter y él no eran tan diferentes como siempre había pensado, y por mucho que le fastidiase, probablemente lo que tenía en común con Potter no fuese parte que más le disgustaba de sí mismo.


End file.
